First Kiss
by Lucy Snape
Summary: Take a look into Hermione's First Kiss and the romance that follows. Not the normal H/S sotry. Read and Review Please!!!!!
1. Detention

Title: First Kiss  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Severus/Remus  
  
Rating: R.NOT suitable for anyone under 17.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine.I would still do this to them, but they aren't so alas I make no money from it. JKR is the only one who could manage the miracle I've created.  
  
  
  
First Kiss  
  
  
  
The idea of having her legs wrapped around a man in throes of ecstasy was not something that had ever occurred to Hermoine. She stared blankly at the wall of the potion's dungeon as she served her detention. It was Wednesday night and she was scrubbing cauldrons for helping Neville. She didn't know where the idea of having sex came from but all of a sudden it was on her mind. Professor Snape had just told her to finish scrubbing the last cauldron and wait for him to return. His voice had made her want to wrap her legs around someone's hips and scream.  
  
Snape slipped back into the room and noticed Hermoine staring at the wall. "Miss Granger," Snape said trying to soften his voice. He really enjoyed Hermoine's company contrary to what the dunderheads in the school might think. "Is the wall interesting?" At this Hermoine looked up, "Professor Snape? Can I talk to you about some things?" She had noticed that when they were alone Snape tried being nicer to her. "If you need to talk I'm here to listen." At this Snape sat down at his desk rather shocked that she would want to talk with him.  
  
"I know most people wouldn't come to you for relationship advice but I just wanted to know if it's normal to be seventeen and never have had a romantic relationship?" Snape was yet again shocked. He had always assumed that she had been in a relationship with that Krum boy. Or maybe even Potter or Weasley. "It is perfectly normal Miss Granger. Are you saying this is the situation you find yourself in now?" Hermione blushed and nodded looking at the desk. " I don't understand it. The girls in my dorm are always talking about boyfriends and sex and I feel that maybe I'm not normal." Snape looked up when she said sex; didn't she know there was more to a relationship than that? "There is more than sex in a relationship Miss Granger. Your roommates are hormonal and sex is all that is on their mind. Wouldn't you rather have someone you could talk to not just someone to have sex with?" Hermione looked up to meet his eyes. "I've never though about it that way. I guess that's what I've needed and I never even realized it." In the back of her mind Hermione noted that Snape had beautiful eyes. "No one seems to be interested in me though. All any guys seems to want to talk about is Quidditch and sex."  
  
"Ah, the topics on every male person's mind until the age of 32. Don't worry about it for now Hermione, you will find someone." Both people were startled when he used her first name, but before either could comment the door leading to his cambers opened and a voice drifted out. "Sev.I'm already lonely, can't you come back to the rooms for now?" Hermione looked up when she heard the voice she remembered from long chats when out with Harry and Sirius. "Remus?" Remus looked away from Snape now and saw who was standing there. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't think you would still be here." He turned to walk back the way he had come. "Rhemy, stay please? Hermione is just talking and maybe you can help." Snape grabbed Remus' hand. He could tell the werewolf was reluctant so for good measure he added, "Please Rhemy?" Remus could deny him nothing when he asked like that. "Of course I'll stay." He walked over and sat down on Snape's desk. "Herm sweetheart please don't tell the boys I'm here. Neither of them knows. Sirius is staying at my house and I'm living her with Sev. Sirius knows I'm her but Harry and Ron don't, they wouldn't understand." Hermione nodded her head. "They would freak out if they knew I was here just talking anyway." She smiled to reassure him.  
  
"She isn't feeling good about not having had a relationship." Snape said looking up at Remus and smiling. Remus looked back to Hermione. "Sweetheart the guys here aren't mature enough for you anyway, don't worry about it." She smiled up at them "I'll try, but, can I ask you guys something?" She was blushing already so this must be hard for her. The two men looked to her other and then back to her and nodded in almost perfect sync. "I know it sounds weird, but..can I kiss one of you? I just want to know what it's like."  
  
Snape looked almost shocked, well as shocked as he could get. Remus though didn't, he had actually expected something like this. He looked to Sev to answer the question held in his eyes. He wouldn't do anything Sev didn't approve of in a situation like this. When Sev nodded to him Remus got off the desk and walked towards Hermione and pulled her out of her chair. He was only about two inches taller than she was since he was barefooted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked; she hadn't expected them, either of them, to agree. His lips were soft. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He tilted his head just slightly and she naturally moved to match him. She pushed harder against his lips slightly. Snape had been watching this trying to stay away. When she pushed harder against Remus though he couldn't help himself. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around both her and Remus. She gasped and when Remus noticed her slowly licked her lower lip.  
  
Sev moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. Slowly moving up and down her spine with soft solid kisses. Hermione moaned with pleasure. Remus was still slowly licking her lower lip and she tentatively pushed her tongue to touch his. He was surprised but softly pushed back against her tongue. Sev slowly worked his way around to the side of her neck and licked a small spot right where her pulse is. His breath against the small patch of wetness made her shiver. She slowly became more aggressive against Remus' tongue, sliding hers across the top of his and wrapping it slowly around. He allowed her to take full control of this kiss. She slowly moved her hands up his arms to his neck and then shoved her hands into his hair massaging his scalp. Sev was slowly sucking on her pressure point. Remus backed his lips away from hers and smiled as she followed him trying to keep their contact. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you kiss Sev? I think he's enjoying your neck too much." Hermione seemed surprised that Snape would allow her to kiss him. Snape smiled against her throat when she tilted her head back against him. Remus slowly took her hands from his hair and turned her around to face Sev. Remus knew how overwhelming Sev could be when he put his all into a kiss. "Lean against me if you need to" he told Hermione and he held onto her hand.  
  
Snape kissed her neck again and worked his way up to her lips. He slowly pushed against her lips surprised at how soft they were. He opened his lips and slowly pushed his tongue against her lips to force them to part. She opened her mouth to him and he let his tongue trace hers. He moved on to trace every part of her mouth with his tongue and then pulled away. Remus was now kissing her neck just like Sev had been. Severus looked into Hermione's eyes. "Do you trust me?" She looked right back into his eyes and found affection and warmth there. Remus had seen it was well. Hermione nodded and Sev slowly bent his head down and tugged at Hermione's lower lip between his teeth. He bit down just enough to apply pressure and she moaned against him. Remus had begun to nibble on her neck and eventually had left a marking on her throat. She smiled at that, she could feel that it was there. Sev had begun to kiss her fully again. Before he took over her mouth completely he bit his own tongue with his canine teeth. She could taste the blood and her senses reeled. She pushed her tongue into his mouth using her tongue to taste more of him. His hands moved from her waist down to her thighs and slowly they moved inside and up her body massaging and caressing her body through her clothes. He moved his hands over her stomach and up between her breasts. Slowly they came up around her neck and over into Remus' hair. He backed away from her lips and gave her one last small kiss, lip to lip, then back away completely. Hermione stayed leaning against Remus and he turned her around. He smiled at her and gave her another slow lingering kiss.  
  
"Our rooms are always open if you need to talk Herm. Come visit me and we can talk ok?" She nodded and blushed. "It's almost midnight Hermione you should get up to your dorm. You know our door is always open but in class and around other." She smiled. "I know professor." "In private you can call me Severus if you would like, just make sure not to do so in class." Again she nodded. "I should go, the boys are probably waiting up for me. Thank you both so much." She smiled at them and walked out of the classroom in a daze.  
  
Sev and Remus retired to their rooms behind the classroom. Remus turned once they were inside and gave Sev and a small kiss. "You marked her as a chosen one didn't you love?" Remus had smelled the blood even then. "Do you want to bring her into our relationship?" Sev looked up surprised. "I had even realized that I had done it. You marked her neck as well, do you want her in this relationship?" Remus looked up and laughed. "I think we both do, we both marked her without realizing it. Maybe we should invite her to dinner and talk to her, tell her more about us and then let her decide on her own." Sev thought for a moment and agreed with him. "Sounds good, lets go to bed love. We can invite her to dinner Friday night, it's only two days away 


	2. Author Notes

Arthor Notes:  
  
I'm really sorry about the text block thingy. I have managed to make some breaks in there but I am still working out all the kinks. Bear with me I'm new to this.=) I changed the Review mode; I hadn't realized that it wasn't taking unsigned reviews. I'll probably be updating about once a week if possible. There is more of the story written it's just untyped. Thank you all for the reviews so far =)  
  
~Lucy~ 


End file.
